


London Rain

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: He chuckled darkly, his lips trailing up her jaw to her ear, "How badly do you want me?"





	

Black clouds hovered just over the setting sun; a storm was brewing waiting for night to fall. London darkened with each passing moment, candles lighting in every window. Helen stood on the balcony attached to her room, face upturned into the night sky. Her blue eyes watching for the first signs of lightning, snapping to the right as thunder boomed in its wake. Rain began to fall, soaking her black dress pressing the material against the contours of her body. It sounded as though London was under attack as the storm grew more violent. A smile tugged at her lips, storms turned her on. Lifting her skirts she turned, and walked inside through a wall of pouring rain. A warm glow filled her room, candles lit every few feet. Helen tugged her dress from her wet body, her hands running over her stomach as she made her way to her bed.

The sheets were soft, clinging to the drops of water on her skin as she settled against the pillows. She'd left the balcony doors open, the sound of rain filling the room. Helen's eyes slid closed as her hands roamed over her wet body. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, her hand disappeared between her legs. Thunder shook the night, Helen sighing as her hips moved against her hand. A loud moan passed Helen's lips as the door to her bedroom opened.

"Darling, I-"James started, his words dropping off as he took in the scene before him.

Helen looked up at him, her hands running over her sides to cup her breasts. Her blue eyes challenged him to join her. James watched her hands, following them as they danced over her drying skin. A small smirk tugged at her lips as she watched him, the sound of rain filling the room. James stared, his mouth going dry as her hand slid down her damp stomach to disappear between her shapely legs. Her fingers teased her clit, her free hand tugging at her nipple, her eyes never leaving the doctor's. Rain poured down, eliminating the world outside.

Helen sighed loudly, her eyes finally closing as she slipped a finger into her wet cunt. James groaned, his hands moving to the buttons of his tan waistcoat. He tossed it to the floor as he made his way to the bed. Crawling across the cool sheets he watched her back arch against her hand, moaning softly. He settled beside her, his large, warm hand running over her stomach to her hip.

Her eyes opened, blue meeting brown as he murmured, "Don't stop touching yourself."

He kissed her, swallowing her moan as she continued fingering herself. The kiss was slow, their tongues moving together slowly, James growled into her mouth when she nipped at his lip. Helen pulled away, her head resting on the pillows as James' hand covered her breast. He kissed his way down her jaw to suck on her throbbing pulse point. "Stop," he orders, running his hand down her body to pull her hand from her sex. Helen moaned as James' sucked the arousal from her fingers. Her hooded eyes watched him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, forgetting the rain, her focus solely on the doctor's mouth now trailing up her arm.

"James," Helen sighed, her hands gripping his dark hair, pulling his lips to hers.

James moved to settle his body on top of hers, devouring her mouth slowly. His lips melded to hers, his tongue pushing passed her lips to mate with hers. Helen moaned as his hands gripped her breasts, his rough palms rubbing her hard nipples.

"Helen," James groaned, his cock straining against his trousers, pressed against her center.

Helen's back arched, the friction driving her crazy.

"You're beautiful," he growled, his lips flirting with her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Helen's body.

James grinded against her causing Helen to moan loudly under him. She could feel him, hard against her. She murmured his name, her body quaking with need. She writhed beneath him, her hands running down his toned torso, nails scratching him through his shirt. James moaned in her ear, sending shocks of arousal straight to her abdomen.

"I love the sounds you make," she murmured, nipping at his neck.

James couldn't muster a response, his teeth busy tugging at her earlobe. He moved against her once more, hard enough to drag a loud moan from her throat. Her hands moved to his trousers impatiently, undoing them and attempting to shove them over his ass. James chuckled, gripping her hands stilling her progress. Helen groaned in frustration, needing more.

"Patience, my love," James whispered, his deep voice vibrating against her skin as he moved his mouth down her jaw before lifting himself off of her.

"Stay," He ordered, his hands tugging off his shirt slowly, his dark eyes piercing into hers as he removed his shirt.

She was bared to him, her arousal coating her inner thighs. He needed to be inside her, but that would have to wait, he wanted her begging for it.

She watched him as he clumsily removed his clothes, the corners of her mouth stretching into a playful smile. He stared back, eyes dark with lust as he tossed his trousers over the side of the bed. His dick was hard and she wanted him. James moved up her body, first kissing just below her knee, then up her thigh, dragging his tongue across her skin as she spread her legs to him. James lay down, his lips moving around her sex, but never touching. Helen moaned his breath on her center had her nearly coming.

"Do you want me?" James questioned, biting down on the pale flesh of her thigh, sucking lightly sure to leave a mark.

Helen moaned above him, her hands gripping the sheets as she waited for his tongue. James licked her slit, pressing his tongue hard against her clit. Helen nearly screamed, her body aching for more. He wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her down as he attacked her clit, her arousal coating his chin.

"Mmm James," Helen moaned, her hands running over her body.

James groaned against her cunt, she tasted divine, like a drug he never wanted to stop using. He pushed too fingers into her tight slit, stretching her. Helen's back arched, crying out the sound lost in the raging storm just outside the open balcony doors. Lightning lit up the room as James curled his fingers within her, rubbing her inner walls. Helen's legs quivered around him as she came, her orgasm rocking her body as the rain mixed with her cry of pleasure.

James slid up her body as she came down, his hands running along her soft, sweaty skin. Her damp golden curls framed her face as she breathed, eyes closed. James kissed her neck, nibbling at the column of her throat. Helen sighed, running her hands over his chest, nails scratching his nipples. He moaned against her neck, his teeth tugging on her neck. She'd have marks all over by the time he was through, and she found herself not caring.

"James," Helen murmured impatiently.

He chuckled darkly, his lips trailing up her jaw to her ear, "How badly do you want me?"

Helen moaned, his voice twisting her insides as she dragged her nails once more down his chest emphasizing her point. James ran his large hands down her body, his lips finding hers in the candlelight. The taste of her on his lips drove Helen mad; she writhed under him, gripping his cock in her hand. James growled against her mouth kissing her harder. She pumped him, running her thumb over the tip of his dick. James ended the kiss, groaning as he rested his forehead on hers.

"It's not want anymore, James, it's a need," Helen replied sternly.

James groaned, his beard scratching her face as he captured her lips once more. Helen released his length, her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him close. His dick teased her sex, causing Helen to rake James' arms as he kissed her. He moved slowly, sinking into her slit, filling her. Helen moaned loudly into his mouth, the sound vibrating across their entwined tongues. James moved against her slowly, his warm body moving against hers. Helen's legs tightened around him as she moaned, her hands tangling in his hair as he thrust into her slowly.

"Helen," James moaned, trailing kisses down her jaw.

"Oh God," Helen cried out, moving her hips in time with his driving him deeper inside of her.

James braced his hands on either side of her grinding harder against her. Helen grew louder, her hands fisting the sheets as he slammed into her. Thunder and lightning split the sky over his shoulders mimicking the pleasure rocking her body. Sweat appeared on James' brow, his eyes on hers as he fucked her. James settled back on his knees lifting her hips from the bed, changing the angle as he tugged her hips against his.

"God, James," Helen gasped, the white sheets sticking to the remnants of water on her back.

She watched him, jaw clenched as he drove into her over and over harder each time. His grip on her hips hurt, but she loved it. She rarely ever completely submitted to a lover, but this, letting him do as he pleased to her body was satisfying something deep within her. James grunted, his muscles taut as he slowed his pace, he knew she was close. Soon he was pulling out and entering her slowly, earning soft moans of pleasure from the woman beneath him. Their eyes locked in the hazy candlelight, the scent of rain and sex filling their nostrils. He stilled inside of her, running his hands over her hips and stomach.

"How do you want me?" Helen questioned her voice thick with desire as her hands teased her nipples.

She felt his cock twitch within her, her eyes closing as she tightened her inner muscles around him earning a deep moan from the doctor.

"I want you above me," he growled, pulling out of her.

Helen lifted herself onto shaky arms, she would be sore in the morning. James moved to lie beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist lifting her over his body. She straddled his legs, the base of his dick against her clit. Helen moved against his erection, throwing her head back in pleasure. James watched her above him, the way her nearly dry blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders, the way her neck was completely exposed to him as she groaned. He gripped her hips, lifting her. The air left Helen's lungs as he entered her slowly, lowering her body onto his dick.

"Mmm, yes," she moaned, running her hands up his stomach, her hips rolling against him.

James groaned she felt so good around him, tight and wet. His hands guided her hips, setting a slow rhythm. Helen sighed, biting her lip to silence her sounds of pleasure. James squeezed her hips roughly, thrusting up into her hard dragging a loud moan from her throat.

"I want to hear you," James said, groaning as her nails scratched his nipples.

Helen moaned, riding him faster, leaning down to grip the back of his neck. Her nails dug into his skin, panting into his ear as she moved above him. James moved his hands to cup her ass, forcing her farther down his shaft.

"Yes, my love," Helen cried out, her hot breath near his ear sending shivers down James' body.

He groaned kissing her neck, moving his hands up the curve of her ass to her lower back. Helen moaned pressing her body against his as James thrust into her. She was close, every nerve in her body aching for release. She moved against his thrusts, moaning loudly into his ear, driving the doctor closer to the edge. He ran his hands up and down her back, his teeth nipping at her neck.

"James, I'm" Helen whispered, her eyes closed as her body began to quake.

He snaked a hand between them, pressing down on her clit as he drove into her cunt. Helen sat straight up as her orgasm rolled through her crying out, arching above him. James followed, her muscles clenching tight around his cock. A primal groan escaped him as he spilled himself inside her. Helen collapsed on top of him, her body slick with sweat, breath coming in sharp bursts. He wrapped his arms around her body, his eyes closed as he breathed.

Helen listened to the rain, the downpour easing into a soft shower. Her heartbeat slowed to normal, her eyes remained closed as the sound of soft rain mixed with James' breathing. Odd how storms awakened something primal in her, but it was James who tamed that need. He was the one who understood everything without words. The one who's love she should have found much earlier. His hands massaged her back, moving in slow circles as he began to hum softly. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She hid her face in his neck, kissing the skin of his throat.

"Easy now, darling, I'll have to have you again if you keep that up," James murmured, the smile evident in his voice.

Helen sighed against his skin, biting down on his shoulder. James groaned, his dick twitching inside her. Helen laughed softly, moving her hips slowly against his. She raised herself up on her arms, looking down at the man who held her heart.

"Have me, until the end of time," Helen said, her blue eyes soft with love.

James sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. He kissed her neck softly, his beard scratching the skin of her neck. His lips traveled up the column of her throat to her cheeks and finally her lips. This kiss was slow, a simple exploration. Helen moaned into his mouth, her nails lightly scratching his scalp.

"I plan on it, my love," James murmured against her lips, hands moving over the smooth expanse of her back.

"James," Helen sighed, feeling him grow hard within her wet heat.

James held her tight as their bodies moved together, as they had many times before. Yet each time was new, each touch, each taste. Helen Magnus had all the time in the world it seemed, but she would trade immortality for just one lifetime with James Watson.

"Helen, my angel," James murmured, his deep voice lost in the rainy London night.


End file.
